Her Name is Xera
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: He found the perfect soulmate. Axel x FC. Mentioning of Roxas x Xion. CUTESY! T for hints to sex.


Her Name Is Xera.

Axel opened his emerald eyes and smiled at the sight. A certain pinkette was using his chest as a pillow. He loved it though. He played with her hair a bit, the long pink strands loosely falling through his fingers.

She squeaked a bit and batted her long eyelashes, opening her eyes, matching in color to his. God, he loved it when she did that. "A-Axel?" She asked in her soft voice, sending chills down his spine.

"Morning." He greeted as she supported herself on her elbows, softly concaving his naturally hot skin.

"Morning." She greeted back, her pink fingernail tapping his nose playfully.

They lay in an embrace for a few moments, his natural smell of burnt wild cherry wood and hers of belladonna lilies graced the opposite's nose. He loved the way she smelled.

She loved the way he smelled.

"Should we bathe?" she asked cutely, still in the warm embrace.

"After last night's events, that's probably a great idea." He laughed at her blushing.

She rolled off of him lazily.

"I'll go start the bath." He said, getting up and going to the bathroom, a door away from their bedroom.

She laughed. "I wonder if he realizes he's _so_ cute when he'snaked." She whispered to herself.

He returned shortly and scooped the petit female up in his arms, carrying her to the bathroom.

"I can walk, Axel." She giggled as he carried her.

"I know. I just like it better this way." He loved the sound of her voice. Her skin was so soft to the touch.

She wrapped her arms around his back and neck, her legs around his waist. "I love you, you know that?"

He nodded. "And I love you even more, got it memorized?"

She giggled. She loved it when he said that.

He placed her carefully in the tub. The water was scorching hot, how he liked it. He remembered all the times before, when they had first started their relationship, when they would bathe together, she would always say, "Geez Axel! Do you plan to _boil_ me?" But nowadays, she had gotten used to the way he liked things. _HOT_. She actually began preferring things hotter. She liked it. He got in carefully behind her.

She leaned backward and enjoyed his presence.

He wrapped his arms around her petit yet curvy frame. He loved that about her too. She was so small and cute, but her womanly features showed forth that indeed, she was small but incredibly sexy. He loved that she was so modest about it. She always kept covered what she could, and never flaunted her beauty. She actually didn't think she was beautiful. She'd always blush whenever Axel would complement her. He picked up the washcloth and poured the body was onto it, and rubbed it on Xera's arm.

She let out the softest moans at the touch. If there was one thing he knew and loved about her, it's that she LOVES to be comfortable.

He loved being the one to make her comfortable. He cleansed her thoroughly, softly, and slowly, loving every reaction she gave him. He got the shampoo and covered her pink locks with it. Slowly massaging her head with his fingertips. "Alright." He said as a signal to rinse. He slowly poured water on her, washing away every soapy sud. He watched every drop travel down her curves. She flipped her hair over her head and he poured more water, washing the shampoo out. Lather, rinse, repeat.

She turned and began to wash him carefully, every muscle getting its share of soap. He loved the touch of her fingers, gliding gently over his skin. She then rinsed him and washed his hair.

Once they were all clean, he got out and helped her out. He grabbed his towel, the red one, and wrapped them both in it, drying her and himself carefully. He pulled her towards him and kissed her gently, both of their hips pressed together.

She then grabbed her towel, the pink one, and wrapped herself in it as he did the same with his.

He offered her arm to her and she put her arm in his, as he opened the door and entered their room. Steam flowed from the bathroom.

They dressed and she sat in front of him on the bed, his long legs on either side of her, and they watched TV together.

He loved the slow rise and fall of her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her chest and upper area. She made him feel complete. He liked feeling complete. He loved her enough to be her husband, but they weren't married. They just didn't _feel_ like it was time yet. He loved his Xera, everything about her. Her cute giggles and her jokes that made him laugh, because they were just _SO_ cute. He _loved_ her laugh. He always enjoyed making her laugh. Whenever they had to go on separate missions, he always missed her. He got the job done though. When they went on the same mission, their teamwork was flawless. Ever since Xion and Roxas became an item, he found more time to spend with Xera. He loved her _SO_ much. Without her, he would probably just die. Once he had the experience of knowing her, he felt obliged to make her his. ALL his. And she loved being his. And he loved being hers. Every "I love you" she said to him, he cherished.

"Love you." He whispered in her ear, "Got it memorized?"

She giggled, "Love you too, Axel."

He had found the perfect soulmate. And her name is Xera.


End file.
